leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Custom Champion - Eleos, The Weeper of Souls
Eleos, The Weeper of Souls is a champion concept in League of Legends. Abilities Eleos does not utilize mana, instead, she uses Memorial Gauge. The gauge is equal to . Damaging Eleos will fill the gauge identical to 70% of the damage dealt to her (before damage reduction). When the gauge reaches the maximum limit, the next instance of champion or monster damage against Eleos consumes all of the gauge and heals her for . Eleos cannot gain a charge for 3 seconds when she is recently healed by this passive. |description2= Additionally, Eleos drops a bloom that last for 7 seconds near her whenever she receives damage. The bloom will be placed between the nearest champion, if any, and Eleos herself. Allied champion can pick up the bloom to heal them for half of the amount. |description3= Eleos drops three blooms upon death. |targeting= Fallen Bloom has two passives: a conditional heal and self-healing. |damagetype= |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *Returning to base reset's the Memorial Gauge. *Eleos cannot pick the bloom herself. }} Voice of the Damned and Shady Encounter applies Comfort Zone. Casting Shady Encounter on champions already afflicted with Comfort Zone reduces the duration of doppleganger by 2 seconds. |description2= Eleos fires a bolt of mystical energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and nearby ones if collides. Enemy champion first hit are marked with a Comfort Zone for 5 seconds. |description3= If Eleos enters the zone or already within it, the enemy champion is toward Eleos for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= )|Melee Champions}} )|Ranged Champions}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= |range = 900 |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability |spelleffects = single |targeting ='Voice of the Damned' is a linear, colliding skill shot. |additional = *''Comfort Zone'' will instantly disappear after Eleos entered the zone or she's already in it, however, if the enemy champion is afflicted with Shady Encounter, the Comfort Zone retains. *''Comfort Zone'' area is larger toward ranged champions for specific purposes. }} Eleos creates a protective barrier around her, protecting at least 1 champion (max. 3) under her veil for 2 seconds. Most damage dealt to them are directed to Eleos for the whole duration. |description2= After the duration, the veil ruptures and all enemies inside it will instantly deal magic damage and them for 1 second. |description3= If there is no present allied champion nearby upon activation, the duration is reduced to 1 second. |range=300 |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |costtype=mana |targeting='Spirit's Embrace' is a is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability |additional= * Spirit's Embrace has no cast time and does not interrupt Eleos' previous orders. * Abilities that cost health are excluded. }} Eleos spawns an uncontrollable doppelganger besides the targeted enemy champion unit and marks the enemy champion unit with Comfort Zone. |description2= The doppelganger has and will only follow the targeted unit for 4 seconds and upon expiration, deals magic damage based on maximum health and the targeted unit by 70%. |description3= Enemy units can kill the doppelganger and prevent the . |range=600 |leveling = of target's current health}} |leveling2 = |cooldown= |costtype=mana |targeting='Shady Encounter' is a is a single targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block the ability |additional= *The doppelganger will always remain inside the Comfort Zone and will attempt to follow the targeted champion unit for the entire duration even if it is beyond your sight . *Killing the doppelganger or at least immobilize it away from your Comfort Zone before detonation will effectively disable the stun. *The doppelganger behaves like a champion itself, and can be targeted and damaged by champion specific abilities. }} Eleos envelopes an ally champion with her powerful magic, delaying all types of damages (including true damage) taken by that champions until the Veil of Commitment ends. |description2= The Veil of Commitment last for seconds and all pending damage are shown as Grey health over . If the Grey health completely covers the current health, the damage will be lethal at the end of duration. If the allied champion manage to survive, they are rewarded with a decaying shield equivalent to the total of Grey Health covered and Eleos gains charges which is equal to 70% of the total damage accumulated by targeted allied unit at the end of duration. |description3 = |cooldown = |range = 1000 |targeting= Veil of Commitment is single-targeted ability. |additional = *The delayed damage at the end of the spell can be lethal, meaning that the target for Veil of Commitment is not guaranteed to live. *If the allied champion is killed after the duration ends, the kill is credited to the enemy champion who dealt the last blow. *If the damage will surely kill the champion after the duration ends, Eleos will be warned with an indicator above the victim's head. *The damage reduction is applied before the actual damage. |costtype= }} “The last breath of the loved ones are the most precious thing I yield.” – Eleos Eleos is a mysterious ghost who seeks redemption and cleansing for her beloved Shadow Isles. With her severed past and broken memories, she aims to destroy the cursed cycle of undeath that corrupted everything and to free her people from the abomination. At the cost of her torment, she brings salvation. Lore Centuries ago, before the fall of the Blessed Isles, Eleos was once lone, nameless adventurer travelling in the midst of the sea, who only hope that she seeks out any island to rest for she was deemed lost in a mist. Her boat ended up on the shores of an island, the famed Blessed Isles. At first, she has no idea of the island’s legend but the inhabitants immediately welcomed her when they saw her purity in her own heart. In turn, she found them friendly and heart-warming people whom she delighted it most. The inhabitants led her toward the distant white city she marvelled where she warmly welcomed by the master of the island’s guardians. The guardian see her worthy enough to live here should she wanted to. She was still doubting for a while. For many days, she explored thoroughly the vast island, meet many of its residents and have seen the sacred forest although it was still off limit to her. Ultimately, she became one of them as an inhabitant. Her intense love for the island and its people grew until she decided that she won’t be travelling anymore and forging her loyalty on this island, she abandoned her name and became Lauri from now on. The master of the island’s guardian has seen her potential to become a sorcerer when she first visited the island and not wanting her to waste it, trained her to become a guardian too. She quickly agreed and practiced spells and mysticism under the guidance of the master for many years. At last, she became a healer to serve the inhabitants. One day, a boat was drew ashore and a general named landed on the Blessed Isles. The guardians, including Lauri, accompanied her toward the center of the white city where she begged desperately toward the master to heal her queen. Lauri witnessed her purity of intent, which have seen by the inhabitants as well. The master accepted her plea and instructed her to bring the queen. Kalista was thankful about and quickly boarded the ship and sail away. Even though the master agreed to Kalista’s quest, Lauri couldn’t imagined the outcome when they will return but she place her trust to the master. Several days later, Kalista returned, but this time accompanied by her and . During that time, Lauri was inside the sacred forest, which she did a thousand time, just to admire its beauty and glamour every time she was inside of the forest. The animals and spirit of the forest became friendly with her. When the news of the arrival of the king reached her, she immediately left the sacred forest and proceeded toward the city but was deeply horrified at what she saw. Even at the distance, she witnessed a desperate struggle erupted that left many of them dead. The body of the guardian, the master who became her teacher, lying on the ground is enough evidence for her to run away toward the village and warned of the incoming doom. The massacre was brutally swift as what she thought but she manage to gather a bunch of remaining survivors and hid well within remote places and with the help of Lauri’s magic as well. It took them many days to suffer the ordeal. Lauri remembered the boat she hid during her earlier days and was planning to escape together. The boat was still sturdy as she hoped and she quickly, helped everyone entered the boat but they are alarmed when two knights spotted them and are running toward her, with the intent to end her life. Lauri wasn’t surprised at all but she has another thing she dreaded about. A cloud of black mist has covered almost the entire island was now spreading faster. It quickly consumed the two knights who and is now quickly approaching them than she have anticipated. In terror, she pushed the boat with all her might, managing to stir it and slowly drifts away. The survivor called her desperately, telling her that she must join them. Lauri reluctantly refused. The black mist will be touching her but she has already felt its unholy, agonizing sorcery. In her last attempt, she chant a powerful protective charm to protect her people from the ruination but in her own spite of fear and with a tinge of developing darkness, the spell rebounded, reducing everyone on the board to dust and rupturing the boat. Lauri widened her eyes in shock, as the uncontrolled spell again struck her body with extreme pain. Lauri dropped down in shock. The scene was so sudden that the she couldn’t cry. The black mist swallowed her, as it destroys and warps everything in sight. The Blessed Isles had been transformed into a a twisted mockery of life and beauty, a place of darkness filled with howling spirits condemned for all eternity to the nightmare of undeath. A spectre rose from her unearthly fawn. An undead who became nameless once again but has managed to preserved precious shards of memories thanks to her own failed charm. Predestined to her own eternal suffering, the memories serves as an unfortunate reminder for the phantom. The last memories she harboured is her greatest pain. Vivid as it was, she now carves her own destination: to seek redemption and to break free from this eternal darkness. ;Lamentation The night was silent and cold but the moon and the stars are nowhere to be seen. Eleos walked across the plain, her ghostly face was cracked with ethereal tears. Her translucent robe gives off a faint, eerie glow and behind her own path follows a black mist. She has perceived the sorrow of a nearby house and now seeks the dying brethren to save her. Her glowing eyes was drawn to a poor house with a locked door. It seems someone was still awake inside, as Eleos saw a faint light on the window. She doesn’t need to open it or knock either, she walked through it, preserving the stillness of the house. A dying girl was sleeping on her own bed which was illuminated by a small lamp beside her. Her parents are carefully watching her worsening condition, praying hard to many gods. She was praying for a miracle. She was suffering from an incurable disease and as the doctor deduce, she would not wake up anymore. Only her slow breath shows that she was still alive, for now. The couple sat beside their daughter but they stood when Eleos appeared at their back. They were so afraid that they couldn’t move for a while. Eleos stared toward the couple, then to the child sleeping soflty on the bed. Fiercely, the woman approached her when she noticed her minute glances. “If you came for her, please, I beg you, spare her life. Take ours.” The woman said wearily. “Our daughter is very important to us.” The father continued. “I desired her to live and cherish you both.” ''Eleos explained as she tries to recollect her memories, millions of times already. “… But it is against our own will.”'' Her voice vibrated throughout the room. “You know no mercy!?” The wife stood in front of her and spread her arms, as if protecting her own child from Eleos. “You can’t touch her.” The husband stood beside her wife, carrying a rod. “I am but only a spirit.” Eleos ignored their plea and begun stretching her arm toward the little girl and chant an inaudible words. The husband ran toward her, attempting to stop Eleos on what she was doing. “-Very well then.” Eleos vanished like blown candle before the husband could reach her. An unnatural, faint, glowing aura is what is left for her. The husband tried to follow her outside but was stopped by a familiar voice. “Papa…?” The couple heard a faint voice behind them. “Mama…?” They look behind and was surprised by what they saw. Their little girl was awake and gently they hugged her out of compassion and belonging. “My angel is back!” “We missed you.” They are so rejoiced that they don’t let her go. Her parents are crying with overwhelming joy. It seems that it is indeed a miracle. “Mama… Papa… I love you…” The child whispered weakly. “We love you, too… we are staying together, aren’t we?” The child slowly touched her father’s cheek and then her mother’s face. She showed the most radiant smile to them. “Mama... Papa... I love you... Please... take...care...” “My angel?” The father tried to reassure himself but the child was now quiet, very quiet. They couldn’t hear her anymore. The weak child dropped her limp arm away and slowly closed her eyes. Her last breathe was taken from her. She was now laying on her bed once more but she became more peaceful. Outside of the house, Eleos was waiting patiently, making sure they understood what she really meant. “Your time is up…” With her ethereal voice, a wisp of light, the soul of the daughter, materialized in front of her. “Come…” Eleos raise her hand toward the light. The wisp playfully danced on her ghostly palm. Even though her face is impassive, she felt a moment of glee inside of her. “You do not need to suffer… your grief will be mine now.” Eleos waved her hand in a circular manner. The wisp of light followed her every beat of her arm. “Therefore, I release you from my clasp.” Eleos blew the light of wisp away and it disappeared. Once again, the pain of her memory resurface again but she has always ignored the consequence. “I only seek my own redemption… not their pity souls.” Eleos walked a couple of miles before she faded away. Her work here is now done. Quotes ;Upon starting the game * "My home is better than this." * "Someone should be worthy after this." * "No one will be equal ... and safe." ;Movement * "The path needs to be clear." * "Someone need my help." * "I invoke thee." * "My island was once beautiful" * "Every path weaves a new hope" ;Attacking * "Thorough cleansing." * "Enough Sacrifice" * "I mend their wounds." * "Hungering spirits ... just like me." * "I suffered a lot." ;Joke * "Look at me... I'm the support now." * "Look at me... don't you have a choice?" * "Look at me... you can't go on your own." ;Taunt * "The plants withers... and so are you." * "No one measures by skill alone." ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "Vengeance will never save you!" * (Ally) "No one can betray you anymore." ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "Your rank is nothing more than an illusion" * (Ally) "The shadow praises you, Mordekaiser. Don't you deserve it?" ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "What have you've done, hypocrite!" * (Ally) " I hope you are now satisfied." ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "There is no glory waiting for you." * (Ally) "Do death and beauty have something in common?" ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "Let us see who cried the most." * (Ally) "You need a caring mother ... let me be the one for a while." ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "We have something in common, starchild." ;Taunting nearby * (Enemy) "Your words are filthy as you are." ;Casting Voice of Damned * "Guilty!" * "Begone!" * "Flee!" ;Casting Domain of Tears * "Under my wings." * "No harm shall befall." * "Another path uncovered." * "Sympathy, my dear." ;Casting Shade Encounter * "Your darkness follows you." * "You can't escape from your past" * "The greatest pain lies in your past" ;If Shade Encounter successfully stuns an enemy * "You have failed." * "Meet your downfall." * "You can't hide anymore." ;When entering a Comfort Zone * "Can you feel my pain?" * "Corruption." * "Anguish and Pain." * "You can't fight your past." * "Look what have you've done." ;Casting Veil of Commitment * "Let me ease your torment... for a while." * "A desperate measure for a desperate situation." * "A power in exchange..." * "The thirst is indeed cannot be sated." ;If healed by Fallen Bloom * "I bear the pain." * "A blade in my heart." * "Agony prevails." ;If an ally picks up a nearby Bloom * "Take it, its is yours now." * "Feel my pain." * "The blood flows once more." ;Upon Death * "I failed..." * "The light flickers.." * "I'm not yet done..." Category:Custom champions